A Wolveween Scare
by Ragazzino
Summary: Logan has a bit of fun on Halloween.


Chapter 1

It was October 31st at Wal-Mart when it all happened. Usually Logan wasn't really up and roarin' to go on Halloween. Everyone jumpin' out at him usually got on his nerves.

Or havin' to gut a pumpkin…wasn't usually his style.

He was out of the mansion for most of the day. Scott told him to go buy candy for the kids in the neighborhood. "Make sure it's not the usual beef jerky, Logan," Xavier told him firmly.

So Logan left the mansion, not really wanting to do anything. Just sit around and eat candy all day.

Logan arrived at Wal-Mart and walked through the store, a cart in hand when he walked through the candy isle. Finding a costume lying on the floor. Growling a bit, Logan walked towards the costume and picked it up, looking at it.

_Ding…_

Logan smiled to himself as he took the costume and put it on in the bathroom. He came out a few moments later, looking down the isle and grabbed a chair and sat down.

Motionless, Logan sat in the chair holding a bucket of candy, waiting.

Waiting till someone would pass.

And it was Scott….

Logan smiled to himself as he sat in the chair, still motionless, watching his fellow X-Men member walked down the isle in the toys section.

Walking down the isle, Scott stopped, seeing the Freddy Krueger sitting in a chair holding a bucket of candy.

"That's pretty cool," Scott said to himself as he reached down for the bucket. Searching through the bucket for a Snickers bar, Logan jumped at him, roaring loudly.

Scott screamed, flying back and placing his hand on his chest and breathed heavily. It was a few seconds before Scott realized who the trick was from. "Logan," he growled and shook his head. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Its Halloween scooter, calm down," Logan replied as he picked up all the candy, putting them back in the bucket from once they came.

"Yes I understand that Logan, but what if a real little kid came over and you scared 'em?"

"I wouldn't scare the little kids Scott. C'mon I'm not that much of an asshole."

"Yeah I seriously doubt that."

"Kiss my ass Scooter," Logan yelled, still wearing the costume. "You know, I can't take you seriously in that outfit," Scott commented. 

"Yeah well, you can't take me seriously, when you look like a dork 24/7," Logan said and sat back down in the chair. Scott glared, "A dork is the male genitalia of the whale, Logan." Logan only smiled behind his mask as he lifted one shoulder. "Like I said, Scooter..."

"Someday it's all going to come back and slap you in the face, Logan," Scott tossed over his shoulder as he stalked away.

--------------------------------

It was later that day when Logan decided to go back home. A smile spread across his face as he watched some of the kids, he saw earlier, tell their folks they were scared by Freddy Krueger.

He laughed quietly to himself as he walked through the candy isle, once more, to get more bags of candy.

Since he couldn't use the recent candies he picked out earlier, due to the face he used _that_ to scare the kids with.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he picked up a three pound bag of various candies and read off each kind.

He put the candy in the basket, then finished walking down the isle. He hummed to himself finding a huge Gorilla in a chair, a bucket of candy in its lap.

He smiled to himself, "Nice one Scooter," he said and placed his hands on his hips. "Scott," he called out after realizing the 'gorilla' wasn't moving an inch.

Logan walked to the gorilla and looked down the isles, making sure no one was watching.

He grabbed a piece of candy, staring at the gorilla. After finishing the bite sized Twix bar, he scoffed a little in confusion.

He grabbed another piece, this time a Snicker's bar. The gorilla didn't move.

Logan became annoyed with the stuffed animal, hitting it in the face, rather hard. "Fuckin' monkey," he said and took a handful of candy, when he was interrupted with his own scream and falling into a pile of stuffed animals.

"Scott, you fuckin' asshole," Logan screamed, half a Snicker's bar still in his cheek. "I told you, one day it was goin' to bite you in the ass," he said and walked away, carrying the gorilla head at his side.

"Fuckin' monkey," Logan mumbled under his breath as he struggled to stand up from the pile he fell in. He sighed heavily, fixing his shirt and started to leave when he saw something on a shelf.

A camera…

Logan looked at the camera, again looking down the isle. He picked the camera up, reading the paper which said, "Say cheese Logan!"

"That fuckin' monkey," Logan yelled running out of the store in full rage.


End file.
